


A Doctor and a Hunter Walk into a Bar...

by Alazan



Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: Animated GIFs, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely visual porn gifs being used, M/M, Male Slash, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nothing is left to the imagination, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Despite the teasing, taunting, fear, hatred, anger, embarrassment...and anything else that can be thrown at me...I wouldn't think twice about doing it all over again. I turned my back on a normal, safe life for uncertainty and danger, with people who honestly I don't think care about anything beyond my medical abilities...for her. Anything to keep my little sister safe..."</p>
<p>"Here, here..." the man raised his glass some and clinked it with Simon's, "To us. The stubborn older brothers who live to ensure our younger siblings live..."</p>
<p>Simon clinked his glass with the man's again and that's how he started to get drunk. How he started to vent out to the man who was neither posh like him, or ape like, like Jayne. Somewhere in between. In turn he listen to the man vent his own demons out to him. </p>
<p>He wanted to blame it on the alcohol, but even as he entered Serenity in 'the walk of shame', he didn't care to blame the alcohol for nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Doctor and a Hunter Walk into a Bar...

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend and I were talking about the similarities between Simon and Dean and...I just need to contribute more to this pairing. Also the sex between them would be amazing. And lets face it, Dean has a thing for guys with dark hair and blue eyes (coughcough*Destiel*coughcough)
> 
> Also...smut...not my forte. So uh...someone else can surely do better and be more detailed...I hope the gifs make up for that. And seriously...VERY NSFW!

They docked on some planet. Simon was having a really bad day. Hell, he was having a really bad month. After a quick talk(he might have begged) with Inara who promised to watch over River, Simon all but bolted out of Serenity. 

He didn't care where he went and he doubted anyone would either. Simon managed to catch Mal's yell of when Serenity was leaving, and Simon cataloged it in his mind. 

He found himself in a bar. Not the fanciest place, but it was better than any hole Mal or Jayne would have no problem getting cozy in. Sitting at the counter he ordered his first drink. It was during his second that someone took the seat next to his, but he paid them no mind. It wasn't anyone from Serenity, the place was rather crowded, so either seat at his side was free. 

Simon's mind traveled to his 'adventures' and he immediately got a headache. He downed his drink and though it burned as it went down his throat, he liked it. Any feeling to whatever he was feeling was welcomed. He asked for another and before the bar tender could take the bottle away, Simon grabbed the neck of it and said, "Leave it."

He heard a chuckle next to him, and the amusement in the man's voice, "Rough day?"

Simon took a sip of his drink before turning to look at the man. Good looking. Rugged, but some class...even if it wasn't genuine. Even slightly inebriated, Simon still had an eye for the finer things. "I don't think I can remember a time when it was anything but."

"Bartender's a little busy, but I'm free to listen."

Simon turned a bit more to look at the man. He didn't walk like Simon, but he didn't speak like the Serenity crew either. "Your day not any better than you'd listen to the rantings of a stranger?"

"How do you know I'm not just a kind stranger?" the man asked with a slightly amused smile. 

Simon took in a breath through his nose as he contemplated the question. "Can't explain. Just...know, I guess."

"Alright. So I had quite the shitty week actually. I'd like to get my mind off of it...so tell me what's so bad about your life....?"

"Simon." he supplied.

"Dean."

Simon nodded and thought of where to being. Or even _how_ to begin. He had to be careful with what he said, but he supposed every clever tale had a bit of truth in it. "Despite the teasing, taunting, fear, hatred, anger, embarrassment...and anything else that can be thrown at me with the people I travel with...I wouldn't think twice about doing it all over again. I turned my back on my normal, safe life for uncertainty and danger. With people who honestly I don't think care about anything beyond my medical abilities...I'm from the Core planets and they hate the people from there. Once when I was the pinnacle for the perfect son...I'm...nothing. Nothing but the butt of a joke."

"Why do it?" Dean asked as he looked at Simon carefully, analytically.

"For her. My sister...I'll do anything to keep my little sister safe."

"Here, here..." the man raised his glass some and clinked it with Simon's, "Then here's to us. The stubborn older brothers who live to ensure our younger siblings live...no matter the crap we have to put up with. "

Simon clinked his glass with the man's again and that's how he started to get drunk. How he started to vent out to Dean who was neither posh like him, or ape-like, like Jayne. Somewhere in between. In turn he listen to Dean vent his own demons out to him. About how it was similar enough, the way his life was. His first, main, and basically only priority was to make sure his little brother was alive and well. 

* * *

 

He wasn't sure how he ended up here, but he wasn't complaining. For once in a long time his mind was quiet, and not in a bad way. Dean was naked and hard and leaning over Simon, his hands caressing Simon's body. His own cock was reacting to everything. The touches, the sight, the anticipation. 

 

Dean smiled down at him as his hands stopped at the top of Simon's boxers. "Never thought this was how my night was going to end."

"That a good or bad thing?" 

"Good..." Dean murmured as he pulled Simon's boxers down. His erection sprang up against his abdomen, and Dean licked his lips, "Most definitely good."

Simon sat up and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and they shared a sloppy kiss. He could taste the whiskey in Dean's mouth. Dean moaned as he groped Simon's ass and rutted their groins together. Dean rested against the headboard while Simon straddled his lap. He grabbed both of their dicks and began to stroke them together.

 

Simon wasn't sure where Dean got the lube, but he a felt finger at his entrance that had him stiffen a bit. Dean kissed him deeply and Simon continued to stroke their cocks, adding all that to being drunk, it made it bearable as Simon was prepared.  

Time was a weird concept at the moment, so he wasn't sure how long Dean had been preparing him, but before he knew it was was sliding down on Dean's cock and began to ride him. Slowly at first, but as they got their bearings together, then faster...needier...desperately fast until they reached their climax.

* * *

 

When Simon woke up the next morning and tried to sit up, his lower back hurt like hell. He groaned out in discomfort and jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his lower back. Turning in time to see Dean pull his hand away.

"Sorry..."

"No, you just...you startled me. You're...still here." Simon said, grin slowly growing on his face. 

Dean smiled sheepishly as he nodded. "Hope you don't mind...just...wasn't in a hurry to leave."

Simon turned so they were facing each other. "That...makes me happy."

Dean leaned in and kissed him gently, "Good." 

They kissed lazily for a while, caressing and groping idly. Sadly, Simon forced himself to pull back with a saddened sigh. "I can't be late and miss my ship...my sister..."

"I know. I'm glad I got to enjoy this. I don't...I don't usually stay."

"Well, you did pay for the room. I just came along for the ride." Simon smirked at him as they leaned in for another kiss.

"What a ride that was too." Dean murmured smugly. 

* * *

 

They dressed, though Simon was too achy and tired, but strangely refreshed. His clothes were wrinkled and he looks all sorts of disheveled. As he passed a reflective surface he caught sight of forming hicky's on his neck and strangely enough, he wasn't at all embarrassed by them. 

Dean presented him a card that Simon took to examine. 

"We lead different yet similar lives. Don't be such a stranger Simon. Look me up every once in a while to vent...and should we happen to be on the same planet ever again-"

"I'll come running towards you." Simon breathed out with a smile. He didn't think he sounded desperate or needy, but the words should have made him blush or feel embarrassed. He doesn't. Especially not when Dean's smiling at him. 

They part ways and Simon makes his way back to Serenity. As be boards the ramp, he's stopped by Jayne who gives a scoff, "Look who finally showed up. Where you been?"

Simon paused for a moment before smirking and saying, "Giving the ride of my life."

He left a gaping Jayne and was greeted by a chipper River and a smiling Inara who asked about his night. He gestured them towards her shuttle. River left them after claiming there were books to fix and Simon needed a shower. Simon laughed a bit at that but would wait...he didn't want to wash away Dean just yet. In Inara's shuttled, Kaylee joined them, and he retold him of his night with Dean Winchester. 


End file.
